World War II era (CTP2)
World War II (1939-1945 conflict) or (1930-1957 time period) is an era in the game that's part of 2 modpacks without the use of a mod-switching utility either Western Front or Global. There is also the Redfront campaign (also called Eastern Front campaign) but that requires a modswitcher utility to function. This page will mainly focus on Western Front and Global campaigns. This Era is a subset of the Modern Age era that comes with the game. If this along with the Classical era are counted as separate eras, then the game has 7 Eras in total that are all playable. Western Front Mod This campaign begins in May 1940 depending on which player you select. The campaign can either be long or short. For the Germans there is a time limit and the campaign only goes to August 1940. If the French are playing and they conquer the Germans they get a diplomatic victory, in which case there is no time limit and the game can last for the rest of the war and beyond, depending on if you edit the turn length text file for this possibility. There are 5 players, Germany, France, Belgium, The Netherlands, and Britain. If you pick Belgium, The Netherlands or Britain you will lose the scenario because they cannot get the diplomatic victory, even if you conquer the German cities. For best results in playing this scenario it is recommended by Activision that you play as the French and then conquer all German held cities and eliminate that player from the game, in order for you win the diplomatic victory. You will also be able to see a history of the world monologue. If you play as Germany you will need to occupy all other cities in other to get the blood lust victory and win the other ending, which will instead give you a conquest monologue. Global Mod/ World War II Campaign This Global Campaign begins in December 1941 and lasts for the remainder of the war. There are 7 players in this mod: the British Alliance, consisting of Britain and France, America, the Soviet Union, Germany, Japan, China, and the Neutral countries (all other countries). Of these 7 players it is recommended to play as either the British Alliance or the US. The British Commonwealth incorporates France, giving them control of about 22% of the world surface, though with France this rises to approximately 40%. This also gives them a large advantage in Victory Points. A player controlling the British Alliance should see two goals: to retake France from Germany and Indo-China from Japan. America is also advised as it controls a large amount of territory. The main theme of America is to become a conqueror akin to Alexander the Great. Its also advisable to play as the Americans because they begin the game already with a very large empire but the main theme for them is to become a conqueror akin to Alexander the Great. If the Americans play all Allied offensives with America leading them instead of Britain, this will give them enough Victory Points to achieve victory. China is not generally played, because even after China is united one cannot amass enough Victory Points to win the game. To unite China one must liberate Eastern China from the Japanese, as well as taking Tibet from the Neutral countries. One can optionally take Mongolia from them if one wishes. China is also less played because World Wonders have been disabled, so China lacks both the Great Wall and Forbidden City (both worth 500 Victory Points). It should be noted that the Diplomatic Peace option is disabled, so if one eventually goes past the end of World War II, war will still continue. There is no time limit in this mod, so the player is free to play for as long as they like. In the late part of the game, the Neutral Countries will eventually gain independent states across the globe after the decolonization period arrives, also despite the gaining of any victory points by re-taking the great wall of China and the forbidden city wonders or even concerning the one city on the map afterwards known either as Pyongyang or North Korea this still with not be enough for the Chinese civilization to achieve enough victory points for a victory only gives them enough victory points for a stalemate which is only marginally better than a Chinese Defeat if the Chinese can not retake the rest of China by the year 1960 AD. Due to these factors its recomended by Activision to just play as either the British or the Americans. Even after the Americans gave up their occupation of Europe and else where they eventually gained Canada and Mexico in 1994 as part of a alliance and will thus get enough victory points to be winners after 1994. Trivia This scenario was released in 2009 at the request of a poster in a forum that requested it in 2002. This scenario is known as Disarm but it was originally based on the 2194 Days of War scenario by a user named captain Nemo for Civilization II. Global Mod/New Imperialism ages The 20th century campaign begins in January 1860 and lasts for 1200 turns until January 1958. There are 27 civilizations to choose from. The scenario uses the same units as the Global World War II mod. The scenario starts from the American Civil War and ends with the creation of the European Union which also coincides with the discovery of genetics, allowing the creation of the Human Genome project. The scenario is divided into 3 different ages, the Late Renaissance, the Early Modern and the Late Modern eras. Technologies Some of the technologies used in the second world war were researchable as early as the 1860s in the decades leading up to World War II. A notable example was the Machine Gun, which was discovered in 1862 when the first Gatling Gun was invented. Every technology you discover gives you 10 victory points. Custom Technologies Notable Civilizations Default * American * Russian or Soviet * Japanese * Brazil * French * Spanish * Mexican - Least notable; 3 cities or less on either map * Portuguese - (No longer notable after 1976 when they only control the 3 cities of Portugal proper) * Dutch - (no longer notable after 1949 on Earth map when they lose Indonesia and then only get 2 cities on Earth map. In the western front mod they still remain some what notable because they control many cities there) * German - (no longer notable after 1945 when they have 3 cities, 2 for west Germany and one for east Germany, under soviet control on Earth map) after Germany re-unites in 1990 they only get those 3 cities and possibly one other in Antarctica. * Greece - (2 cities only on the global map) Crete Island and Athens * Thailand - (3 cities on global map) Bangkok, North Thailand, and South Thailand. * Cuban - (3 cities on global map) Havanna, Santa Clara and Santiago. Located on an island close to the American continent, the US will typically invade and occupy the country around 1900. Custom * Britain and the Commonwealth - in 1949 the British Empire disbands and then renames its self the commonwealth of nations. from that point on it incorporates into a new entity. The last major territorial change is in 1966 when the colony of Guyana becomes independent. After this date all the loss of territories were too small to be seen at the scale of the Earth map. the British continue to remain very relevant controlling several cities on the Earth map and dozens of cities on the Western Front map. * Argentina has 22 cities and are the largest Custom Civilization that's not based on any of the Default Civilizations. They also get some Antarctic cities and briefly occupied Stanley and The Falklands from the British commonwealth. * Italy - They control about a dozen cities at their peak in 1940 and Ethiopia. * Columbia - begins the game with 9 cites but they lose Panama to either America in 1903 or to the Neutral Nations in the year 2000. * Belgium - no longer notable after 1960 when they lose the Belgian Congo and it becomes the Democratic Republic of Congo. after this Belgium only controls 1 city on the Earth map. On the Western Front campaign they are still notable and control multiple cities. * Denmark - the Danish West indies begin the game as part of the US called the US west Indies. Denmark itself is only two cities Alborg and Copenhagen, but Greenland has numerous city locations, they lose the Norwegian cities after 1905 as it becomes independent. * Neutral Nations - They control any other civilization that's too small to be a separate civilization. Historically they reach their greatest extent after the decolonization period begins after 1946. * Norway - Gains independence in 1905 and controls 6 or 7 cities. Category:Eras (CTP2) Category:World War II era Category:Scenarios (CTP2) Category:British Category:American Category:Japanese Category:Russian Category:Chinese Category:Belgian Category:French Category:Dutch Category:Danish Category:German Category:Brazilian Category:Polish Category:European